


Pet a cat

by win_win_scenario



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cat, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/win_win_scenario/pseuds/win_win_scenario
Summary: Spock想認養一隻貓，Jim能幫上他嗎？故事中雖有借用TOS一些劇情，但想像是AOS。因作者最近在申請認養寵物，填了一堆認養表格，就開了這個腦洞.....





	1. chapter 1

James Kirk嚇壞了！  
不是那種「報告艦長，前方發現羅穆蘭敵艦！」或是那種「該死的，Jim，整個登陸小組都染上了致命外星病毒！」的那種嚇壞了。那種不算什麼，他一向能帶領企業號搞定這些危機。  
這次的嚇壞了，是他那風度翩翩、一表人才、氣定神閒、認真負責、從沒有任何私人情緒和問題的瓦肯大副，在值班結束後，與Jim一同走進升降梯時突然問道：「報告艦長，我有一件極重要的私人問題想與您討論。鑒於其複雜度及嚴重度，可能會耗費您0.5至0.75個標準時。若您不介意，是否允許我今晚21:00至您艙房商討此事？」  
Jim只覺得耳朵轟隆隆地，依稀聽到幾個關鍵詞「極重要」、「私人問題」、「複雜」、「嚴重」、「耗費時間」。他立刻發揮聯邦星艦艦長該有的行事效率回答：「Spock！什麼私人問題這麼嚴重？我們剛值完班，可以現在討論！」  
「否定的艦長，我在科學部尚有幾項實驗數據必須追踪，我現在要前往科學部工作，預計20:55可完成。若您不反對，我將於21:00到達您的艙室。」Spock言畢，見Jim呆若木雞、沒有立即反對，便走出升降梯，飄然離去。

「Bones！Bones！Bones！大事不妙了！」  
「該死的，Jim，這裡是醫療室，不要在這裡大呼小叫！」McCoy一把糾住Jim的領子將他拖進辦公室：「你又怎麼了？中毒了？過敏了？」McCoy邊說邊拿出無針注射器。  
「別…別…等一下！不是我，是Spock！」  
「綠血妖精？他怎麼了？」  
「他說，他有嚴重的私人問題要跟我討論，你看，是不是大事不妙了。」  
「私人問題又怎樣？這艦上幾百人誰沒私人問題？光你每天就有一百個私人問題來煩我。」  
「我哪有那麼多問題？」  
「要我列出來嗎？」McCoy掰著指頭數著：「Spock今天好像對我笑了一下是我眼花嗎？」「Spock今天手指碰了我一下他是故意的嗎？」「Spock今天對我挑了一下眉這是什麼暗示嗎？」「Spock…」  
「停停停！」Jim有點臉紅：「我哪有開口閉口都是Spock？」  
「那你剛才說是誰大事不妙了？你就像個高中生，偷偷暗戀隔壁班的校花，每天內心戲猜來猜去，就是不敢去約人家。」  
Jim臉又更紅了。沒錯，他暗戀自家大副不是一天兩天的事了，可Spock那麼仙人般的高冷氣質、不染一絲紅塵俗氣，簡直天仙下凡。而James Kirk雖然號稱宇宙情人、星聯發電機，走在路上都有不少粉絲夾道尖叫(Jim的想像)，但只有Spock，除了工作以外的事，正眼也不多瞧他一下。好吧算有啦！第一次正眼瞧他便是告發他作弊、第二次是看了他一眼後叫警衛把他扔到織女星去、第三次是瞪他幾眼後打算親手掐死他。是說瓦肯人都這麼難撩的嗎？

「今天這事真的很嚴重」Jim說：「Spock一向公私分明，從來不把私事帶到工作上，也非常注重隱私。但他突然來找我，說有私人問題，而且一時半刻還討論不完，你看這是不是大事不妙？」  
「嗯……這麼說還真有點古怪。」McCoy也不禁好奇。  
「所以我才嚇壞了啊，」Jim說：「Bones，你老實告訴我，他是不是身體健康出了問題？」  
「雖然基於保密原則我不能透露病患的病情，但就字面上來說第一他不是病患、第二他上周才做過健檢、身體很健康沒有任何疾病，所以我也不算透露病情。結論就是你不用擔心他的健康。」  
Jim微微鬆了口氣，但突然又想到了什麼：「那會不會是他們瓦肯人那個神神秘秘奇奇怪怪的生理周期，叫什麼Pon什麼Fa來的？就是我們在學院偷偷看過的那個外星生理學小黃本你記得嗎？」  
「我不用偷看什麼外星生理小黃本，」McCoy駡道：「我是正大光明的醫學院學生，我在教科書上看過。Spock不是PonFarr，依照瓦肯人的成年年紀，他還沒到這個階段。」  
「哦那就好。」(然而Jim心裡嘀咕了一下所以意思是Spock還未成年囉那我是不是太急躁了會不會嚇到他……)  
「Jim！收起你那個噁心的表情！」McCoy又駡道。  
「我哪有……等一下，Bones，」Jim這回真的慌了：「會不會Spock想要離開艦隊，回到新瓦肯？我記得老Spock大使跟我聊過，Spock加入企業號之前曾經考慮回到新瓦肯，是老Spock勸他留在企業號。」  
「這我就不知道了，」McCoy說：「但Spock大使還在新瓦肯啊，綠血小妖精沒必要突然跑回去。等等，你和Spock大使很熟嗎？你們常聊天？」  
Jim又臉紅了：「沒啦，就是偶爾跟他通個話問個好，畢竟他在織女星上救過我。然後他一個人在這宇宙也挺孤單，我會陪他聊聊企業號的事，順便問問瓦肯人喜歡吃什麼啊？問問他有什麼興趣啊？閒暇的嗜好啊？喜歡什麼樣類型的人啊這樣……」  
「Jim Kirk你居然去問一個老先生怎麼去撩他年輕的自己，你這個變態！」  
「可他都有問必答啊！例如我已經掌握到他喜歡吃素、喜歡下棋、喜歡彈瓦肯琴、喜歡摸摸有毛的小東西。」  
「這是什麼有問必答！全企業號誰不知道綠血小妖精只吃素、工作之餘會下棋彈琴，然後是個絨毛控，對著Tribble的毛屁股摸個不停。就憑你這三角貓撩瓦肯人的功夫，五年任務結束以後連Spock一根小指頭都碰不到。」  
「唉算了！」Jim嘆道：「這些都不重要了，Spock可能真的想離開艦隊，我得想個什麼辦法阻止他？」  
「你別胡思亂想了，說不定根本不是這麼回事。」  
「我總得想好各種可能、排好十八套劇本，他來什麼招我就還什麼招。誰知道他會不會突然拿出辭呈叫我簽字？開什麼玩笑我都還沒對他下手他就想跑了……」  
「James Kirk你給我滾出去。」

Jim滾回了他的艙室，但他坐立難安。隨著21:00愈來愈近，他正在想十八套劇本到底夠不夠？萬一Spock出了第十九種招他要怎麼回？就在這時門鈴響了。  
21:00一秒不差，正是Spock的標準作風。  
Jim衝去開了門。  
「Hi Spock，請進」。  
「謝謝您艦長。」Spock優雅地、像隻黑貓一般地走進了艙室。  
「哦……你有吃晚飯嗎？我看你值完班就去科學部工作，應該還沒時間吃東西吧？」  
「謝謝您的關心，科學部的同事有為我準備晚餐，我已經吃過了。」  
「那就好，那……要喝點什麼嗎？我這復制機什麼飲料都能做，你要來點瓦肯茶嗎？」  
「好的艦長，一杯瓦肯茶，如果不給您添麻煩。」  
Jim走到復制機前按了幾下代碼。 「叫我Jim吧！」  
「什麼？」  
「你不是有私事要問我？私事請叫我Jim。」Jim用上了他最迷人招牌的陽光笑容，茶杯遞到Spock手上時，食指還不小心地滑過了Spock的小指。(哈哈Bones你還敢說五年任務結束後我連Spock一根小指都碰不到現在我不碰到了嗎 哈哈。)  
Spock微微側了一下頭：「好的，Jim。」  
「那麼……請說吧Spock，你要跟我討論什麼私事？」天知道Jim問這話時膝蓋都在發抖。  
「哦……其實是……」Spock罕見地低下頭、說話有點結巴，而且耳朵尖好像有點發綠？  
完了完了Jim Kirk，這絕對是第十九套招數。這下看你怎麼接招。  
Spock頓了一下，像是下定了什麼決心似的，忽然抬起烏黑發亮的大眼睛，看著Jim。Jim盯著那雙黑如點漆的眼睛，覺得自己的心臟快要停了。  
「其實是……我想要請您批准……」  
「批准什麼……」Jim氣若游絲，覺得呼吸困難了。  
Spock拿出PADD，打開一封像是申請書的文檔。  
(不准拿出來Spock！把你的辭呈文檔刪除，不然我就吞掉你的PADD！)  
「這裡有一個申請書，需要您簽字批准。我有我的私人理由及生涯規劃，希望您體諒！」  
如果說Jim Kirk到現在都還沒昏倒，那只能說他星際學院三年的學習鍛練真的太紮實了。  
Jim用顫抖的手接過PADD，上面的申請書寫著斗大的標題：  
「星聯艦隊認養寵物申請表」。

TBC


	2. chapter 2

「星聯艦隊認養寵物申請表」。

Jim覺得自己一定是眼花了？或是 Spock開錯了文檔？不，Spock從不出錯，肯定是自己眼花了。  
「Jim....你不同意嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「你不同意我申請在艦上飼養寵物嗎？」  
「Spock.........」  
Jim此刻真的.......很想很想很想.......用力的抱著Spock親一下？或是狠狠的揍他一拳？媽的你害老子心臟病快發作了，你卻還睜著無辜的瓦肯大眼睛問我同意你養寵物嗎？  
「Spock，我可不可以拜託你？以後有事請一．次．說．完好嗎？我從值班結束到現在坐立難安，媽的我以為⋯⋯我以為⋯⋯」  
「以為什麼？」  
「我以為你要申請離職！！」  
「Jim.....」Spock眼睛睜得更大了：「你為何會有此錯覺？」  
Jim將臉埋在手裡，算了！遲早要面對的，這些話他早就該對Spock說了：「我一直覺得你討厭我，從我們第一次見面開始。」  
「瓦肯人不會討厭人⋯⋯」  
「胡說！我取巧通過小林丸測試、我在艦員面前質疑你的決策、我對你說了你母親那麼殘忍的話。你恨不得把我掐死。你怎麼會不討厭我？」  
「Jim，如果我對你有任何負面評價或觀感，我不會申請來企業號擔任你的大副。」  
「那是因為Spock大使勸你留下來！」  
「大使並未勸我留下來，他只是叫我⋯⋯放下邏輯、做感覺對的事。」  
「感覺⋯⋯對的事？」  
「Jim，我從未懷疑過你的領導能力，你有非凡的智慧和勇氣，雖然我們經常意見相左，但都是理性的討論。我在企業號工作非常滿意，我從未有離職的念頭。」  
Jim突然覺得很想哭，真的很想哭。有什麼比得上一個要求完美的人給你的稱讚？而且這個人又是自己心儀已久的對象。  
「所以⋯⋯你不會離開？」  
「我相信我剛才已經表達過了。」  
「那⋯⋯養寵物⋯⋯?」  
「你記得上回我們遭遇那個會變身的黑貓嗎？」  
Jim不禁笑了起來，他回想起當時看到Spock愛憐横溢地撫摸著那隻黑貓，那時他問Spock：「你怎看貓這種動物？」Spock回答：「很可愛的動物，我發現自己沒來由的被牠們吸引。」(“What do you make of the cat, Mr.Spock?” “ Quite a lovely animal, captain. I found myself strangely drawn to it.”)  
啊！那真是Jim看過Spock最不瓦肯的時刻。Jim甚至當時還嫉妒了一下那隻貓(是誰准你這野貓跑到Spock懷裡撒嬌、還被Spock摸來摸去？）  
原來是這麼回事啊！

「那次事件之後，我想起了我年幼時飼養的寵物Sehlat。」  
「就是那種有點像地球的熊的瓦肯獸？」  
「是的，我的Sehlat叫做I-Chaya，牠陪伴我渡過了童年時光⋯⋯」  
Jim很想掐一下自己的大腿看自己是不是在作夢？Spock，這個平常生人勿近、離他三尺遠的Spock，竟然在跟他聊童年？聊寵物？  
「後來瓦肯星被毀滅之後，Sehlat也絕種了。」  
Spock說得雲淡風清，但Jim知道他的哀傷～失去瓦肯星上一切生命的哀傷。因為他在織女星與老Spock精神融合過，老Spock的情緒轉移，讓Jim痛哭流涕，他知道Spock最深層的痛。  
全宇宙只有Jim知道Spock的痛。

「嘿Spock，我們來看看這表格怎麼填吧？」  
Spock從原本的沉思中抬起頭，Jim發誓看到Spock眼裡閃過一絲驚喜。  
「所以Jim你同意了嗎？」  
「Spock，別說你只不過想養隻貓。就算你想養獅子老虎毒蛇猛獸，只要能讓你開心，我什麼都會答應。」  
「Jim，在企業號上飼養任何有攻擊性且危害船員生命安全的動物都是不合邏…」  
「Spock！我在開玩笑！」  
「啊！是的。」Spock又低下了頭，像隻害羞的小貓。媽的Jim真想衝上去摸摸他的尖耳朵。  
「我查過星艦相關條例，」Spock清了一下喉嚨：「艦隊不反對船員飼養寵物。有鑑於每艘船的配置以及每個星球的物種不盡相同，因此決定權在艦長手上，只要艦長許可就可以。」  
「沒問題，一隻貓是吧？拿來給我簽字吧！」  
「謝謝您。具體定義是『地球小型貓科動物的家貓』。若我們不將其定義清楚，極有可能飼養到一隻形似地球家貓的Flerken (註.電影Captain Marvel中有強大殺傷力卻可愛破表的外星貓，被借來用一下 )」  
「哈哈，你的顧慮非常周到，我可不想我的船員被Flerken吞到肚子裡。」  
Spock在認養品種的選項詳細填上了地球家貓的品種名稱及外型~一隻黑色的短毛家貓。  
「另外由於我要認養收容中心的寵物，這張資格表需要您的協助，其中有幾條規範我必需與您討論。」  
「沒問題，有什麼規範儘管問吧！」

Spock唸起了條文：「請填寫另一位共同飼養人以確定飼主執行勤務時有共同飼養者負擔寵物安全。Jim，你能擔任共同飼養人嗎？有鑑於我們的艙室緊鄰，若我執勤時你可就近協助照顧。」  
Jim笑著回答：「好啊我同意。」(如果你將來想跟我一起領養小孩我也同意。)  
「謝謝你。還有這一條，」Spock悠悠地讀著下個條文：「你的共同飼養人與你的關係是 家人/ 同事/ 朋友/ 情侶(不建議)。」  
「什麼？什麼東西不建議？」  
「情侶關係，是不建議的共同飼養人。」  
「為什麼？」  
「條文的備註解釋：根據統計高達48%棄養寵物者為情侶，故本單位謝絕情侶申請共同飼養。」  
Jim回想起以前在學院聽過很多交往中的情侶，吵架分居後遭受池魚之殃的就是寵物，牠們大多被失戀後盛怒的怨偶棄養。  
「我想我可以理解他們的考量，那你就填同事或朋友吧！或家人也可以啊，」Jim笑著說：「我一向都把船員當成我的家人。」  
這一點Spock倒相當贊同，Jim對船員如同家人般的關愛，經常讓他印象深刻。  
「但我有疑問，」Spock挑了一下眉：「按照這個邏輯，如果本來不是情侶的飼養人後來變成了情侶，豈不是在中途喪失飼養資格了嗎？」  
等一下，Spock在說什麼？  
「你的意思是……」Jim突然覺得腦袋有點缺氧？他待會要問問輪機部是否供氧系統壞掉了。  
「我的意思是，」Spcok的語氣沒有一絲起伏：「如果有一天你和我成為了情侶，我是否會被迫喪失飼養資格？」  
「親愛的Spock，」Jim今天第二次覺得心臟要停了(媽的肯定是供氧系統壞掉了)：「你覺得這件事會發生嗎？」  
「您是指我們成為情侶的事？還是喪失飼養資格的事？」Spock的腦袋側了一下，像隻充滿好奇心的小黑貓。  
「兩件事我都想知道。」  
「對於不可知的未來給予百分之一百的否定或肯定都是不合邏輯的。」  
好吧！Jim很肯定他現在一定是在作夢了！今天晚上發生的事太荒謬了！沒有一件事合乎常理，他絶對是暗戀Spock暗戀到產生了幻想，或者作著不切實際的白日夢。  
「Jim，」Spock的聲音響起了：「如果你不反對，我就填上同事及朋友關係，我想這是最準確的描述。」  
「好……」

至於那個什麼如果有一天成為情侶關係就會怎樣怎樣怎樣的事情，直到表格全部填完、Spock按下提交鍵的那一刻，兩人都沒有再提起。 

就等著貓兒的到來吧。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 貓貓哭著說為什麼我還沒上場? 我才是主角耶~  
乖貓咪,下一章一定讓你出場哦!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喵星人來了哦~

兩天後，收容中心傳來了幾張符合Spock要求條件的黑貓照片，請Spock挑選一隻看中意的。Jim對這事感覺很是奇怪，從幾張照片挑選一個即將永遠屬於你的生命，你又不知道他的個性跟你合不合得來。他想起地球百年前的歷史裡，某些國家的男性會從一堆婀娜多姿的女性照片中，挑選一位作為他的新娘，然後那個新娘就會像一個郵包似的送到你家門口。

「這隻好可愛哦..」Jim說:「等等…那隻也好可愛，你看他的粉紅小鼻子…還有還有這隻這隻，你看他的大眼睛閃閃發亮，跟你好像……」  
「這隻和那隻是同一隻。」Spock冷靜的說。  
「每隻都長得差不多啊！這怎麼選嘛！」  
「不，這隻的下巴角度尖了1.5度、那隻臉部骨架寬度多了0.02mm、另外這隻眼睛虹膜的色碼是#00BFFF深天空藍，那隻顏色較貼近於#87CEFA淡天空藍……」  
「停！你腦袋是電腦嗎？ 」  
「自從我到地球讀書後，已無數次被問及這個問題，因此我明白它的真實隱喻，我決定不予回答。」(翻譯成白話就是你無聊我懶得理你。)  
「可你也太誇張了，連色碼都隨口背得出來！沒人會去記這種事。」  
「其實我剛好對特定幾種藍色的色碼做過一些研究，尤其它們在眼睛虹膜上的表現。」  
「為什麼要研究這個？」Jim的心怦然一跳。  
Spock直視著Jim：「因為你眼睛的顏色，我始終不明白它們究竟是哪一種藍，它們在不同光度及色温下，呈現多種變化。十分迷人!」  
好的，要嘛Spock是在說情話撩他，要嘛Spock是把Jim當做一個生物科學實驗品。由於這是Spock，所以Jim相信是後者(也因為Spock曾對著一團噁心黏糊糊濕答答沒有具體形狀的外星生物說它Fascinating十分迷人。)  
「哦…謝謝你？」Jim眨眼睛笑著說：「我不知道我的眼睛這麼令你著迷啊？」(就算你把我和噁心外星生物看作一樣的迷人，我還是要吃你豆腐。)  
「Jim，不論以瓦肯人或地球人的審美眼光，我認為你的五官無論在比例、角度、大小和色澤表現上，都是完美的典範。」  
「哇！你誇人長得俊美的方式可真特別。」  
Spock突然靜默不語，Jim搔搔腦袋也不知該接上什麼話。還好他身為星艦艦長處理過不少外交尷尬場面，他立刻展開笑容：「那麼你決定好要選哪一隻了嗎？」  
Spock低頭看著PADD上的照片，指著其中編號N0.7的貓：「我想要這隻。」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為牠眼睛的顏色和你的一樣。」

一周後，收容中心通知企業號No.7小黑貓已經做完檢疫，確定沒有任何傳染疾病，也做了健康檢查並施打疫苖，已運送到距離企業號航道最近的太空站。Jim決定到太空站停留兩天，做點補給和檢修，船員可離艦休息，Spock也順便可以帶回No.7小黑貓。

Jim陪著Spock到達太空站的生物檢疫中心。由於Jim是共同飼養人，他必需與Spock一同簽字領回貓。Jim發誓他沒看過Spock這麼緊張不安的模樣，簡直像要去相親(等等，瓦肯人會相親嗎？) 。檢疫人員拿著一個精緻的透明生物籠、裡面趴著一隻跟照片上一樣的小黑貓走出來，要他們確認無誤。(媽的那些貓不都長得一樣嗎？誰知道這是不是同一隻？說不定收容中心貍貓換太子)。

Spock一個箭步上前，盯著小黑貓端詳了半天，最後點點頭說：「是的就是牠。」好吧！Spock可是連0.02mm的差別都看得出來的瓦肯電腦眼，他說是就是了。

他們帶著小黑貓離開了檢疫中心，來到街上購買一些貓用品。一路上小黑貓喵喵地叫著，看來對吵雜的人群及陌生環境相當不安。Spock採購完用品後，決定立刻回到艦上。

「Spock你不吃點東西，休息一下嗎？」  
「不，我想趁這兩天休假，讓牠與我多相處，並建立一些生活規範，讓牠更有效率的習慣企業號的生活。」  
「如果不是知道你養貓，我會以為你在說某個科學部的新進人員。Spock，這可是隻貓耶！你要建立什麼生活規範？貓向來就是我行我素。」  
「是的，這段期間我已研讀過各種關於飼養地球家貓的文獻，確實貓是自我中心較為強烈的寵物。不過適當的管教還是有必要的。例如在哪裡排泄、哪裡睡覺、什麼物品不能亂咬。畢竟我們在星艦上，不同於一般居家環境。」  
「好吧有道理，那……我不能陪你回去了，我在太空站有些補給的公事要處理。」  
「好的Jim。」

Jim在太空站待了兩天，白天處理些公事，晚上和Bones及一些船員在酒吧喝酒聊天，同時太空站有豪華的艦長官舍可以供他住宿。他感覺很久沒有踏實的踩在不會晃動的地板上、可以躺在按摩浴缸享受真正的熱水浴、可以四肢大開躺平在King size的大床上。只是……如果這一切有另一個人來陪他一同享受，那就更完美了。

他打開PADD，想了一下，由於這不是什麼緊急公事，現在Spock可能正在冥想，最好別用視訊打斷他。於是Jim輸入了文字對話訊息。  
「Hi Spock」  
約莫2分鐘後，Spock回覆了訊息。  
「是的艦長，有何緊急事件嗎？抱歉我剛才在處理一些私事。」  
「別緊張Spock 如果是急事我就直接視訊你了//- 我只是想問問」(我快兩天沒看到你了有點想你還有我希望你在我的king size大床上跟我一起滾床單)  
「我只是想問問你的喵還好嗎」  
「我想您是指貓。牠很好，一切都進行得很順利。我利用這兩天建立了一套規範，也寫了一套程式代碼做管理。」  
「程式代碼!!!!! 你太扯了(☉д⊙)」  
「恕我不能明白太扯了(☉д⊙)-是什麼意思？」  
「太誇張 你寫程式給貓幹麼」  
「建立有效率的流程控管。」  
「我不想知道你 >/ 要對喵星人做什麼流程控管」  
「事實上您有義務知道，因為您是共同飼養人。」

好吧！Jim承認他有點不開心了，因為他只不過快兩天沒見Spock，Spock似乎回到了從前對他冷淡嚴厲、畢恭畢敬的態度。稱Jim「艦長」、「您」，叫Jim該做好什麼流程控管。For God's sake那可是隻貓耶要控管什麼啊！控管貓糧只能放幾公克、水只能放幾毫升嗎？  
他只不過想聽Spcok說說「你這兩天都好嗎」「想念你的藍眼睛」之類的。

算了他在騙誰啊？Spock不會這樣跟他說話的。

「Jim，你還在線嗎?」  
「在」  
沉默一分鐘。  
「Jim，按照計劃你們將於明日早上08:00回到艦上。」  
「是」  
沉默一分鐘。

「Jim，我很開心明天可以見到你。」  
「你？開心？」  
「我只是試圖用人類的方式表達意見。」

Jim嘆了口氣。文字訊息可以嘆氣嗎？  
「我也很開心明天可以見到你，Spock」  
「我和i-chaya很期待你回來。」  
「i-chaya？」  
「我的貓。」  
「你給他取名字了」  
「是她。」  
「對我忘了她是小女生 我喜歡這個名字」  
「是的，我也很喜歡。」  
沉默30秒。

「那麼Jim，明天見。」  
「Spock 我希望你在這裡陪我」

沉默30秒。  
「Jim，晚安。」

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 貓兒似乎會讀心術？貓奴們請小心(wink)

「Jim，晚安。」

Spock盯著自己最後輸入的訊息。過了5分鐘整，Jim一直未回覆。Spock推測Jim應該是睡了。

「喵」的一聲，I-chaya用鼻子蹭了蹭Spock的手，示意摸頭。Spoc想，I-chaya是個聰明的貓，才2天不到，已能初步適應環境、明白主人的要求，似乎也能感受主人的情緒(？）。  
Spock輕撫I-chaya的頭頸和下巴。貓兒發出陣陣滿意的呼嚕聲，她心想，這個瓦肯貓奴很聰明，才2天不到，就已經懂得我的命令，要吃給吃、要摸給摸。

透過指間與毛皮的接觸，Spock感到貓的滿足。當然他沒有與貓做心靈融合，讀不到I-chaya的小心思，但僅僅透過手部的感應，他知道I-chaya感到舒適與安全。這也是為什麼他如此愛摸絨毛動物。儘管有一回他手裡摸著Tribble、嘴上硬說自己不受影響，結果反被眾船員訕笑；儘管McCoy常說他是「絨毛控」，但他仍然喜愛絨毛動物。因為當他年幼時，被其他瓦肯小孩霸凌後哭著回家，只有抱著他的Selah才能感受到世上最温暖舒心的情緒。母親也可以給他這種感受，但母親的意識裡還有其他的情感：哀傷、憤怒和不捨。他承受不了！他蜷縮在Selah的懷裡，靜靜地流著淚，聽見樓下母親和父親大聲吵架。

「拜託！那些屁孩每天霸凌他！」母親向父親咆哮：「我希望他"做自己"，意思是偶爾做個"人類"。你們這些瓦肯人，當你們看不爽某些人的時候，難道你們不會離他們遠一點嗎？」  
「不會。」父親冷冷地說。  
「那麼我告訴你，我們人類會。」  
母親踩著憤怒的鞋跟離去。鞋跟鑿著冰冷的地板，發出喀喇喀喇刺耳的聲音，每一下都踩在Spock腹腔的心臟上。他像所有偷偷聽著父母吵架的孩子一樣，緊緊抱著自己的絨毛寵物，不住的啜泣。  
(註．以上對話借用StarTrek 2009 刪掉的一場戲。可惜這麼重要的戲被刪，而且Winona Ryder的表演很棒）

「喵～～」I-chaya又蹭了Spock的手，Spock看著這純真的小生命，輕聲問她：「妳為何會到收容中心？是否妳被族人所拋棄？抑或妳的族人遭到滅絕，只剩妳在外流浪？」

跟一隻地球家貓這樣對話是不合邏輯的。然而這陣子發生太多不合邏輯的事，一切都從和Jim共事開始，更早一點可說在見到他破解小林丸測試那天起。這樣一個不合邏輯、沒有規範的人類，是一切瓦肯教條的負面教材，卻為何這麼迷人？難道Spock「不光榮」的人類血統真的給他這麼多錯誤判斷嗎？但他想到了年長的Spock大使，那位高尚的瓦肯英雄，對另一個宇宙的Jim以及這個宇宙的Jim都有相當高的評價和期許，也許人類血統對於宇宙萬物有更大的包容吧。否則在Spock對Jim做了那麼多過份的事：在聽證會上拿Jim去世的父親刺傷他；Nero事件中明明自己決策錯誤還將Jim流放；甚至在Jim為了大局試圖暫時解除他艦長職務時，自己還差點掐死他。而為什麼Jim竟能不計前嫌、接受他擔任大副？

Jim應該要厭惡他的，就像那些瓦肯小孩一樣的厭惡他。

在之後的共事中，Jim對他十分信任，經常委以重任。兩人在工作上相輔相成、合作無間。日常相處Jim也對Spock十分友善，那些明亮的笑容、輕鬆詼諧的玩笑、不經意碰觸的肩膀、交換PADD時滑過的手指⋯⋯。雖然Jim看似對每個人不分男女都是如此熱情大方，畢竟他宇宙情人的稱號並非浪得虛名，雖然Spock無法理解為何人類需要這種虛名？

他看著PADD上早已顯示為離線的Jim留下最後的對話。

「Spock 我希望你在這裡陪我」（這句話他對多少人說過？）

那幾個字像是螫人的蜂刺，一開始嚇了Spock一大跳，PADD差點兒沒拿穩。但接著又像誘人的蜂蜜，吸引著Spock反覆咀嚼品嚐，試圖解讀它的含義。

根據邏輯推斷，這句話可能有以下幾種意義：  
1.艦長有重要公務需與大副討論因此希望大副在他的身邊→ X Negative：艦長會直接視訊  
2.艦長遭遇了危險需有人前往解救→ X Negative：艦長官舍有安全官能更快提供協助  
3.艦長身體不適需有人陪伴→ X Negative：艦長會直接通知醫生McCoy  
4.艦長心情不佳需找人聊天→ X Negative：艦長會直接通知醫生McCoy然後去軍官酒吧喝酒  
5.艦長有性需求需找人紓解→ X Negative：艦長會直接通知醫生McCoy然後去軍官酒吧喝酒並且找一個伴侶回房

無論如何Spock都猜不出第6種以上的可能，除非直接問Jim才能知道答案。但那不合邏輯，距離他們結束訊息對話已過62.3分鐘，Jim應該早就睡了。(Spock不是說了晚安了嗎？）他應該放下PADD、去進行沐浴、更衣、冥想，然後早點入睡，畢竟再過8小時船員就要登艦啟航。

又或者他應該⋯⋯

他想起小時後當母親遇事拿不定主意時，常用一種地球女性特有的不合邏輯的方法解決。母親會到花園摘下一朵小花，接著一片片剝下花瓣，口裡唸著「Yes」「No」「Yes」「No」，直至花瓣剝完，得到最後的解答。

真是不合邏輯到連有半個人類血統的Spock都看不下去。

Spock突然得到了靈感。他看著臥在腿邊的I-Chaya，再次輕聲問她：

「如果妳覺得我該去問Jim，就抬起頭來看我一眼？」

\-------------X X X--------------

「Jim，晚安。」

Jim看著這幾個冷冰冰沒有一絲情緒的字，心情真是跌到了谷底。為什麼⋯⋯為什麼他就是管不住自己的賤嘴賤手？非要講一些曖昧不清的話去惹Spock？這下可好，Spock一定生氣了！現在多半正在填寫「投訴職場性騷擾」公文，長官大半夜躺在床上問你「希望你在這裡陪我」，軍隊裡的性平委員會肯定把James Kirk記三個大過。（哦對了現在才想到收回訊息估計也來不及因為Spock一定早就截圖下來當做佐證了。）

Jim懊惱的抓抓頭，左思右想、翻來覆去。

媽的，睡不著，找Bones喝酒去！

「明明我們剛才才喝過，為什麼現在又要喝？」McCoy盯著手裡的酒杯，不敢相信自己和Jim又回到軍官酒吧。  
「那是昨天的事，現在已經過了午夜12點，我們來喝今天的份⋯⋯」Jim猛地又灌了自己一口酒。  
「你放屁！你跟綠血妖精鬧彆扭睡不著，幹麼拖我下水？」  
「我們沒鬧彆扭。」  
「那你手裡拿著PADD看那些鬼訊息哀聲嘆氣個半天是怎樣？讚嘆自己文筆好嗎？」  
「我只是猜不透他的意思，我怕他生氣了。」  
「還說你們不像幼稚的高中生談戀愛？」  
「我是真的不懂，這陣子我們因為認養貓的事情，感情進展了很多。他常跟我聊小時候養寵物的事，又跟我討論我們兩個艙房要增添什麼設備、改造什麼格局，讓貓方便點兒。這不很像小情侶一起養個小寵物或新婚夫妻準備佈置小孩房⋯⋯」  
「你再說下去我要吐了。」  
「可你看他今天晚上給我的訊息⋯⋯這麼冷淡！他領到了貓、然後2天沒見我，就變回以前那死樣活氣的嘴臉⋯⋯」  
「哈哈哈Jim Kirk你也有被人吃乾抹淨、用完就丟的一天！想想你以前在學院拋棄過多少女孩兒！現世報！」  
「我現在煩惱的是，我給他的這個訊息⋯⋯你看⋯⋯“我希望你在這裡陪我"這句話，會不會被他拿去投訴職場性騷擾？」  
「我現在就要去投訴你騷擾下屬因為你給我看這麼噁心下流的訊息。」  
「說正經的，你覺得他看了會怎麼想？」  
「說正經的，正常人看了會立刻去填性騷擾投訴單。但綠血妖怪不是正常人類。」

Jim思考了一下，沒錯。Spock的大腦迴路跟一般人不一樣，說不定Spock看到這句話的反應跟一般人不同。

「Bones，我是不是應該給他發個訊息道歉，說我不該喝醉了亂開玩笑？」  
「不負責任，事後用喝醉酒當藉口。渣男。」  
「說我不小心打錯字？」  
「沒創意的爛理由。」  
「說我不小心傳錯訊息，把要給別人的傳給他。」  
「你這不是擺明了自己在外面亂交女朋友？」

Jim嘆了口氣，他雖然從高中以來，談過無數戀愛，但從來不需要這麼費神。他只要微微一笑、幾句甜言蜜語，沒有生物不上鉤。看對眼—約會—上床—分手，就這麼簡單。為何偏偏對Spock這麼難？難道他真的戀愛了？

還是，他根本沒真正談過戀愛？

「要不聽聽我這離過婚的過來人給點建議？」McCoy突然開口：「現在就收拾行李，回艦上去找他、殺他個措手不及。」  
「又不是捉奸在床，什麼殺他個措手不及？」  
「好吧！給他個驚喜。」  
Jim沈吟片刻。  
「不好。」Jim說。  
「什麼不好。」  
「他可能已經睡著了，我這樣打擾他，他更生氣。」  
「相信我，任何人看到這噁心的訊息都會睡不著。」  
「我想到了，我傳個訊息給他，說我一個人在軍官酒吧喝醉了，然後很晚了、這裡很多奇怪的外星人⋯⋯」  
「比三流偶像劇的情節還爛。」  
「等等！既然我會想到衝回去找他，難道他不會衝過來找我？萬一我們就這樣錯過彼此？」  
「這不夠狗血，更狗血的是你們發現錯過彼此，馬上各自回頭，然後就在中途相遇⋯⋯」  
「然後天空還下著雨⋯⋯」  
「太空站不會下雨。」  
「對！把雨劃掉。然後因為他抱著貓來找我，然後我們在中途相遇的時候，他把貓交到我手上，然後我的手指輕輕滑過他的手⋯⋯」  
「然後你就一手拎著貓、一手牽著綠血妖精、回到你的豪華寢室⋯⋯」  
「然後我們一起滾到King Size的大床上⋯⋯」  
「小心別壓到貓⋯⋯」  
「對，先找個妥當的地方把貓放下來⋯⋯」

兩個人靜默了十秒，接著突然同時爆出瘋狂的笑聲，笑到岔了氣、眼淚直流。

「哈哈哈哈，Bones，我不知道你這麼有天份！你去寫言情小說肯定大賣！」  
「都說了我是離過婚的過來人，愛情這檔事我早看透了。」

兩人繼續哄堂大笑、喝酒乾杯，在鬧哄哄的酒吧裡，所有聲音都變得恍恍惚惚。

「叮～」

Jim的PADD響起了清脆的視訊來電鈴聲。在吵雜的酒吧裡顯得格外悅耳。

Jim睜大眼睛，看著手邊的PADD，視訊來電顯示的名字是Spock。

\-------------X X X--------------

PADD的另一端是清脆的鈴聲，Spock正等著對方接起電話視訊。

Spock同時低頭看著臥在腿邊的I-Chaya，那貓兒湛藍的眼睛也正望向他。


	5. Chapter 5

閃著Spock名字的來電鈴聲響個不停。  
「快丟掉！」Jim驚恐地把PADD扔給McCoy，似乎多拿著一秒便會燙傷。  
「什麼丟掉？」  
「PADD，丟掉⋯⋯」Jim把臉和耳朵埋進自己的外套。  
McCoy用力敲Jim的頭：「你有病啊！盼了人家整個晚上，現在他主動打來了，你卻像個鴕鳥？」  
「我不想讓他看到我在酒吧。」Jim沉悶的聲音從外套裡傳出來。  
「為什麼？」  
「我不想讓他發現我睡不著，在酒吧買醉，看到他的視訊就馬上接，擺明在為他傷神。」

PADD的鈴聲仍然響個不停。

「神經病！我要幫你接了。」  
「不准！」Jim鳥窩似的金色腦袋從外套裡倏地鑽出，伸手搶過PADD。  
鈴聲嘎然停止。  
「Bones你按到什麼了？！」  
「我沒有。」  
「亂講剛才還在響的，我一拿就沒了。」  
「他可能把視訊關了吧？響了那麼久你又不接，誰叫你愛擺譜！」  
「他不會這麼快就掛的。有一次我在大便，他打給我，PADD足足響了3分鐘害我大得很不順暢⋯⋯」  
「我不需要知道謝謝。」  
「現在怎麼辦？」Jim盯著PADD，屏幕一片空白，不，其實是一片星空，是有一回企業號經過一個星團，數以千計的繁星閃耀。當時Jim和Spock站在觀景甲板，Jim拿起PADD拍下這片美景，設為鎖碼屏幕。只是剛才還閃著Spock名字的屏幕，現只剩下空盪盪的夜空。  
「什麼怎麼辦？打回去啊，白痴！」McCoy開始認真思考，自己為什麼要上企業號服役？是為了跟兩個白痴主管共事嗎？  
「我不想在這裡打⋯⋯」  
「那就回你房裡打。我也要回去了，明早還得登艦。」McCoy穿上外套，起身拍了拍Jim的肩膀:「事情見好就收，他下了一步好棋給你，就看你怎麼接了。」McCoy說完轉身離去。

Jim站在自己房裡，他的艦長套房設備齊全，有各種先進的通訊設施。房裡有一面整片落地窗，可以看到太空站外浩瀚無垠的星空。只是，再怎麼美的景色，沒有喜愛的人一同欣賞，又有什麼意義呢？Jim站在窗前思索片刻，心裡有了主意。他拿起PADD，按下Spock的號碼。

鈴響三聲後，Spoc接起了視訊電話。  
「Jim⋯⋯」Spock正抱著IChaya坐在床沿。  
「Hi Sopck，去我的艙房，用全息影像跟我視訊。」  
「Jim？」  
「別問，快去，我等你。」  
Spock對於Jim跳躍式的思考早就習以為常，他點點頭，走向隔壁Jim的艙室，按下Jim的房門密碼。進去後，打開唯有艦長房才有的3D全像投影設備，接上PADD。訊號連上後，Jim所在位置的影像便栩栩如生的投到Spock眼前。而抱著IChaya的Spock，也活靈活現地站到了Jim的身旁。  
「怎麼樣？我這裡的景觀很美吧？我說希望你在這陪我，就是想讓你看看這景色。」Jim得意地對著身旁的Spock笑道。  
Spock看著Jim窗外的夜色，眉毛微微上揚：「Jim，這片景緻在企業號上也能看到，我只要走到觀景甲板⋯⋯」  
「但我不在觀景甲板上啊？你不想跟我在這裡一起看嗎？」  
「確實和你一同欣賞宇宙的浩瀚壯闊，是令人愉悅的。但鑒於6小時又45.3分鐘後我們就要啟航，我建議你及早休息以免⋯⋯」  
「她真乖，」Jim看了看IChaya，「她在你懷裡都不會想逃嗎？」  
「經過兩日的訓練，她已經習慣我的陪伴了。」  
「嗯，我也習慣你的陪伴了。」Jim喃喃地說。  
兩人靜默不語，看著窗外。Jim想起地球有個古老傳說：每當有一個人誕生時，天上也會誕生一顆星辰。那顆星辰會守護這個人的一生，直到這個人死去時，那顆星辰也將隕落。Jim年少時曾想，有一天他能否指揮一艘星艦，在無垠的太空中，找到屬於自己命定的那顆守護星？

「Jim，我希望你早點休息，別太勞累。明早我們就能見面了。」Spock輕聲說。  
「嗯⋯⋯那⋯⋯晚安，Spock。」  
「晚安，Jim。」  
「妳也晚安哦，IChaya。」Jim笑著對貓咪說。  
IChaya抬頭看了看Jim，不耐煩地翻了個白眼，轉頭埋進Spock懷裡繼續呼呼大睡。

\------------xxx---------------

接下來的一個多月，一切都還算平順。他們去探訪了三個小行星，採集了一些植物和礦物樣本，供科學部研究。而Jim和Spock對於在太空站發生的事都沒再提。Jim想這樣也好，畢竟他和Spock都是害羞的類型（害羞個屁，根本智障，McCoy說）。其實他們最近的關係已頗有進展，以前是相敬如「冰」，除了工作和偶爾下棋之外，很少說上什麼話。而最近每天為了IChaya，下班後都有說不完的話題。

IChaya對於這兩個共同飼養人也相當滿意，畢竟有兩個貓奴24小時輪流伺候，也是很爽的。IChaya身為貓皇，完全是企業號地位最崇高的主子，艦長和大副都對她唯命是從。據她所知，貓奴Jim為了方便她隨意出入大副和艦長的艙室，特別找了軍需官把兩間艙房相連浴室的門，鑽了個貓洞，透過IChaya身上的晶片可以自動感應開啟，如此一來IChaya便可任意進出兩人艙房。光是這個高級待遇就連身為首席醫療官的McCoy都沒這個特權（謝謝我不需要，McCoy說）。

而貓奴Jim為了討她歡心，用艦長室的食物複製機設定了十幾種不同口味的貓糧（Jim告訴她說，要抓住一個男人的心，得先抓住他的貓的胃）。所以她待在Jim房裡的時間很多，因為Jim經常測試新貓糧給她品嚐。有時她吃完了便直接在Jim的床上睡覺。剛開始Spock到了就寢時間，還會叫IChaya回去。後來有一次，當兩人下完棋準備各自回房時，Jim一面收拾棋盤一面脫口而出：「今晚在我房裡睡嗎？」話一出口，兩人都是一怔。

「哦，我是說⋯⋯IChaya要在我房裡睡嗎？」Jim恨不得咬掉自己的舌頭。  
Spock看著蜷縮在Jim床上的貓，回答：「打擾她的睡眠是不合邏輯的，如果不妨礙你的話，讓她在此繼續睡也無妨。」

Jim心想，如果你要在這睡也無妨，好在他即時管住了自己的賤嘴。說真的，Jim確實感受到兩人間的氣氛有點不同：在艦橋上不經意的眼神交會、欲言又止的表情；休息時間總是湊巧同時出現在餐廳和健身房，又湊巧一起吃飯搏擊；下班後又關在寢室一同下棋擼貓。要說之後沒一塊兒滾上床，肯定沒人相信(根據Bones有次不小心透露，船員為他倆開的賭盤簡直比星聯發行的運動彩票還火熱。）但兩人關係也只是這樣，似乎雙方都不敢說出關鍵的那句話、跨出關鍵的那一步，生怕踩錯線，過去一切努力都打回原形。萬一是自己誤會了呢？萬一連朋友都做不成了呢？萬一對方提出辭呈請調其他艦隊呢？

Spock回房後，Jim懊惱地抓著自己的頭髮，對床上的貓說：「IChaya，我要怎麼辦？我該跟他表白嗎？」  
IChaya涼涼地瞟了Jim一眼，轉頭又睡，還將大大的屁股對著Jim。Jim發誓這隻貓在瞪他，而且眼神跟Bones超像。他就不該讓IChaya常跟Bones玩在一塊兒。

\---------------XXX---------------

Deneva星球的意外是整件事的轉捩點。

這個星球是星際聯邦的一員，近期發生了幾起零星的內部衝突。企業號銜命來此，目的是表達星聯對Deneva的關心，並了解衝突的原因，以便給予協助。企業號到達之前，Deneva總督再三向Jim保證目前情勢穩定、衝突都在控制當中，因此Jim和Spock帶著幾名船員傳送到地面，與總督進行會議。豈料會議進行一半，突然闖入一群火力強大的武裝份子，眼尖的Spock看到對方拿著一種特殊激光槍，一旦被射中會造成眼部失明。本來這種武器也不難應付，只要帶上特殊眼罩即可抵擋。但武裝份子發動突擊，而Jim的位置距離對方最近，Spock用上三倍速度和力量，一個箭步擋在Jim的前面，首當其衝被強烈的激光射個正著，暈了過去。

「Spock！！」Jim上前扶住Spock，此時Deneva的保安小組也衝進來，其中幾名先護送Jim一行人離開。Jim一行人立即被傳送回企業號，而Spock也被送到醫療灣。

Jim與上級長官視訊開了兩小時會議，詳細報告整個事件過程。會議結束後，Jim拖著疲累的身體來到醫療灣。McCoy正在Spock的病床前讀取數據，而Spock仍然不醒人事，眼部裹著一層醫療眼罩。

「他情況如何？」Jim低聲問。  
「Jim！」McCoy回頭看到Jim：「你看起來糟透了，你回來後也沒做個檢查，我先幫你⋯⋯」  
「他情況如何？」Jim的語氣表情沒有任何起伏，但神情看起來相當疲累。  
「他沒有生命危險。」  
「他的眼睛呢？那種激光槍會讓人失明。他擋在我前面，直接被射中，距離槍不到10公分。」不知為何，Jim的語氣非常平靜，像Jim這一類能在高壓環境工作的人，通常具有一種抽離情緒的能力，壓力愈大則愈冷靜，而當絕望到達一個程度時，反而會呈現一種看似冷漠的錯覺。  
「這個問題，我目前還不能確定。」  
「為什麼？」  
「若是一般人，在這樣近距離的激光射擊下，一定會瞎。但瓦肯人的眼部構造與一般人不同，他們有第二層內眼瞼，或許有機會抵擋強光。如果眼睛受損沒有太嚴重，瓦肯人的自癒能力很強，他們會進入自癒療程，大約七天，就有機會恢復。所以現在我無法給你肯定的答案。」  
「我明白了。」Jim稍微鬆了一口氣，低頭看著沈睡的Spock。  
「Jim，讓我幫你做個檢查⋯⋯」  
「你估計他會這樣昏迷多久？」  
「因為他只有眼部受到傷害，其他身體機能都很正常，我估計他一天內就會醒來，但我不會把他的眼罩拿掉，他的眼睛需要休息，一周後再拆下來看恢復的成果。」  
「現在我能做什麼？」  
「你現在先讓我做個檢查，然後回去睡覺。這是醫囑，請你遵守，艦長。」

接下來的這一天，Jim如常的工作、開會、寫報告。但艦橋的氣氛有些凝重，因為少了大副，而艦長除了工作指令之外，也異常安靜。Sulu、Chekov和Uhura不時交換眼神，誰也不敢多問一句話。值班結束時，Jim準時離開了艦橋，走向升降梯，當然大家都知道他要去哪。

「艦長，」Uhura跟著Jim走進了升降梯：「你還好嗎？」她柔聲的問。  
「我很好，謝謝妳，中尉。」  
「我們都很擔心Spock，但不敢去打擾他。如果他醒了，請代我們向他表達慰問之意。」  
「好的，中尉。」  
「Jim，你放心，瓦肯人的自癒能力很強，他會好起來的。」  
「謝謝妳，Bones也這樣說。」  
「Jim⋯⋯你⋯⋯有空多陪陪他，他很需要你的。」  
Jim看了Uhura一眼。此時升降梯的門打開，Uhura跟著Jim往醫療灣的方向走出去。  
「你別看他一付很冷淡的樣子，其實他比任何人都需要你⋯⋯別這樣看我，我可是通訊官，沒有人比我更能讀懂人的表情和語言，你們之間⋯⋯太明顯了，不需要我這麼會察言觀色的人，連未成年的Chekov都看得出來。」  
「他⋯⋯看待我，就是一般的好朋友。」  
「哦，Jim，你真是個大傻瓜，」他們在醫療灣門口站定：「勇敢一些，我可是下了不少賭注在你身上哦！」  
Uhura眨了眨美麗的大眼睛，拍了下Jim的肩膀，笑著離開了。

Jim走向Spock病床，驚訝的發現Spock已經醒了，正在跟McCoy說話。  
「Hi Spock，你醒了？Bones你為什麼沒通知我？」  
「Jim，是我要求McCoy醫生不要通知你，鑒於我並無生命危險，打擾你值勤是不合邏輯的。」  
「我今天和幾位瓦肯醫師視訊過了，」McCoy說：「瓦肯醫師看了他的眼部透視掃描，他們的看法跟我一樣，他的第二層內眼瞼保護了他的眼睛，只需要休息一周，等他自癒，應該就沒有大礙了。」  
「所以Spock這幾天完全不能用眼睛？」  
「不可以，他必須一直戴著眼罩至少七天。」  
「明白了，Bones，謝謝你。」  
「如果沒別的事，我要去照顧其他病人了。」  
Jim感激的看著McCoy，露出了從事件發生以來第一個笑容。McCoy低低駡了聲「兩個笨蛋」便走了出去。

「Jim，我不明白McCoy醫生為何要駡“兩個笨蛋“？我假設他指的是你我二人？」  
Jim在Spock的床邊找了張椅子坐下，笑著說：「是的，他是駡我們兩個。」  
「這不合邏輯，基於在學院做過智力測驗，你我的智商高於一般地球人水準百分之98.7。」  
「有時候聰明人也會做傻事的，例如你跳到我前面，被激光槍射中眼睛。」  
「那不是傻事，我經過計算，我的眼部特殊構造能保護我不失明，而你不行，你失明的機率是100%。」  
「Spock，你能答應我嗎？無論發生任何危險，永遠不要再跳到我前面替我擋著？」  
「恕我無法答應，保護艦長是大副的職責。」  
「保護船員也是我的職責。」  
「所以你的安全比我更重要，因為整個星艦的人都仰賴你，你是船員們最重要的人。」  
「但你是我最重要的人啊！」Jim輕聲說。  
Spock沈默不語，他戴著眼罩，比平時更加難以看出表情，倒不是說他平常表情多豐富，但至少還有眉毛可以參考吧？而現在眉毛也被藏起來了。  
「Jim，你需要休息。我在這裡很好，你不用擔心。」  
「對了，船員們也很擔心你，他們要我轉達慰問之意。」  
「為此我深表感激。」  
「你⋯⋯想吃點東西嗎？我去給你弄些吃的？我自己也還沒吃晚餐。」  
「謝謝，一些湯品即可，如果不麻煩你的話。」  
「好，我馬上回來。」

接下來的幾天，Jim值班結束後，就帶著晚餐來醫療灣陪Spock，和他聊聊工作，甚至帶他下床走走。畢竟Spock只是眼睛不方便，但其他身體機能都很正常，整天躺在床上也很煩悶。Jim有一天甚至突發奇想，把IChaya帶來醫療灣陪Spock，為此McCoy大發雷霆（該死的，Jim，這裡是醫療室，不是動物園）。但Jim的理由是：「根據研究，寵物治療對於病患有相當好的復原效果，尤其對於失明的病患，可促進聽覺及觸覺感官的敏銳度。」（放屁，你就是想讓他擼貓）。  
最後，為了避免IChaya打擾到其他病患，McCoy只好將Spock移至單人隔離病房，Jim因此更開心，他把整套貓用品帶來病房，又加了一張床，晚上直接睡在病房（只因有一天他在病房椅子上累到睡著，結果扭傷了脖子。Spock說，Jim，在椅子上進行睡眠行為是不合邏輯的）。於是這間隔離病房從早到晚傳出熱鬧的貓叫聲、Jim的嘻鬧聲，還不時有船員進來探病，為此McCoy覺得這簡直是醫療灣的世界末日，祈求Spock早日康復，連人帶貓滾出去。

到了第六天，Jim值班結束後，照例帶著晚餐和貓糧來到病房。兩人用餐時，Spock突然說：「Jim，你今日是否將病房的燈光亮度調高了25%？」  
「沒有啊，跟前幾天都一樣⋯⋯等一下，你感覺得到光？」  
「是的，其實我昨晚就隱約從眼罩的角落感覺到光，但無法確定是否是錯覺，今晚這種感覺更加明確。」  
「所以你的視力正在恢復了？」  
「我相信是。」  
「太好了，明天讓Bones好好檢查，看是否完全復原了？」  
「是的，明天是第七天，我的自癒程序應該已完成。」  
「你能康復，真的太好了。」Jim忍不住露出燦爛的笑容，只可惜Spock看不到。  
「我要感謝你的陪伴，我相信愉悅的心情也有助於身體復原。」  
「你忘了謝謝Ichaya，她陪你的時間比較多，她整天在這兒呢！」  
此時Ichaya正蹲在地上吃著Jim開發的新口味貓糧(哈密瓜口味的，只有Jim才會想出這種怪味道）。她抬頭望了兩人一眼，又繼續享受她的晚餐。  
「Jim，關於IChaya的事，我一直未曾正式感謝你。飼養寵物是我個人私事，卻拖累你花費不少時間。」  
「胡說什麼，我很樂在其中。」  
「當時我詢問你可否擔任共同飼養人，我沒料到你會答應。」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為我認為我們只是一般同事，對於我的私事你不會有興趣介入。而且⋯⋯」  
「而且什麼？」  
「而且我們初識過程不是很愉悅，我想你一定不欣賞我的處事風格，我想⋯⋯你應該很厭惡我。」

就是現在了，Now or Never。Jim想起了Uhura前幾天的話「勇敢一些」，他不想再逃避，他打算相信自己的直覺，雖然他的直覺大多沒邏輯，但一向很準。他伸出手握住Spock的手。  
「Spock⋯⋯我⋯⋯我喜歡你，喜歡你很久了。剛開始我以為，只是好朋友的那種欣賞，可是我漸漸發現，那跟我以前經歷過的情感都不一樣，可是我不敢告訴你，我怕把你嚇跑⋯⋯」  
「Jim⋯⋯」  
「你聽我說，反正你現在看不見我，我也不怕你笑我。我們地球人有個故事，每當有一個人出生，天上也會誕生一顆星星，就是那個人的守護星。從小我就一直在找我的守護星。我出生就沒有爸爸，媽媽沒時間管我，哥哥離家出走，繼父只會駡我。我想，我大概就是那種沒有守護星的倒楣鬼吧？直到我在企業號上遇到了你。」  
「Jim⋯⋯」  
「你在Deneva重傷那天，我突然覺得，我快要不能呼吸⋯⋯我很害怕。如果我的守護星沒了，人生也沒什麼意思。」  
Spock感受到Jim豐沛的情感，從兩人相連的手傳過來。愛意、温暖、擔憂、恐懼，像潮水般一波波、源源不絕的撲過來。他的視力受損，心靈感應力卻變得更強，而Jim毫不掩飾的愛意幾乎將他淹沒。

「Jim，你知道為什麼在Deneva時，我會不假思索的跳到你前面嗎？我曾經因為反應不夠快，沒拉住我的母親，而失去了我人生中最重要的人。同樣的錯我不會再犯第二次。」Spock緊握Jim的手，輕柔地撫摸著他的手指。  
Jim低下頭看著兩人交握的手，感受到Spock温暖的指節在自己的食指和中指緩緩摩擦。

突然Jim咯咯一笑：「Spock，我讀過外星生理小黃本，我知道你在偷親我。」  
「外星生理小黃本？那是什麼樣的書？」  
「就是講不同外星族群的親密行為，例如瓦肯人用手指接吻之類的⋯⋯」  
「那它還闡述了瓦肯人其他哪些生殖行為？」  
「也沒講什麼，大概瓦肯人跟地球人差不多吧？」  
「我假定這是一本由地球人著作的書籍？」  
「是啊。」  
「那我建議你應該感受一下由瓦肯人傳遞的第一手正確資訊。」Spock說著將Jim拉向自己懷裡。  
「你們兩個在幹什麼？！！」McCoy的吼聲從病房門口傳過來。  
Jim嚇得立刻跳起來：「Bones你別生氣，我們只是在討論瓦肯生理學。」  
「你們兩個人，」McCoy指著Jim和Spock：「⋯⋯還有妳，」McCoy又指著坐在地上舔屁股毛的IChaya：「我受夠你們三個了。明天綠血妖精眼罩拆下來以後，就全部給我滾出去！」  
「那現在我們可以繼續討論瓦肯生理學嗎？」  
「滾！！」  
Jim伸伸舌頭，把吃完的晚餐盒拿出病房。  
他心想，反正我有一輩子的時間可以跟Spock研究外星生理學，倒也不急在此時此刻。

\------------------XXX----------------------

**彩蛋**

三個月後。  
某一天清晨，Jim正埋在Spock懷裡呼呼大睡。突然Ichaya發出奇怪的陣陣叫聲，把兩人從睡夢中嚇醒。  
「她怎麼了？」Jim揉著眼睛問。  
「根據她的叫聲推斷，以及她在地上翻滾的姿態，我估計她進入了所謂的發情期。」  
「發情？那怎麼辦？要找隻公貓給她嗎？」  
「我認為讓她在企業號上生育幼貓，是不合邏輯的。」  
「那她發情要怎麼渡過？」  
「發情期大約會持續5至7天，只要多給她陪伴和安撫，她會安然渡過。只是我們最好考慮找時間為她做絕育手術，以免她不斷發情，有損身體健康。」  
「結紮？好可惜，我想讓她生小寶寶，至少生一次。她那麼漂亮，沒留個後代，好可惜呢！」  
「誠如我剛才所闡述，讓她在企業號上生育幼貓，並不恰當。我們無法照顧那麼多貓。」  
「為什麼？生一次就好，生了之後可以把幼貓送人啊。」  
Spock手指撥弄著Jim額前的金髮，思考片刻，回答：「若是如此，還得再領養一隻公貓。」  
Jim突然興奮地跳起來：「好啊好啊，再領養一隻。這次我來申請，我要選一隻黃色的。」  
「為何偏好黃色？」  
「黑色的毛髮像你，黃色的毛髮像我，不是很好玩嗎？」  
「將人和貓作為對比不合邏輯。」  
「我不管，我就是要，我現在就來申請。」Jim說著親了一下Spock，興奮地跳下床。  
Ichaya趴在地上心裡想：「喵的，為什麼選老公，沒有人問過我的意見？」

-Fin-


End file.
